parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Zootopia (Fourscore and T.A.N.G., feat. Gazelle and Jeremy Lawrence)
“Zootopia” is an original song dedicated to the movie by Phase Awesomeness. It’s sung by Gazelle, the Fourscore (plus 1) quintet, and The Awesome New Generation. Lyrics Intro: '''Kovu: Hey, yeah! Gazelle: Whoa-oh… Matthew: The Awesome New Generation! Shining Armor and Nick Wilde: Z to the O, to the O, to the TOPIA! '''Verse 1 (The Awesome New Generation): Kiara: Welcome to the land of peace and harmony Bearen: Where predator and prey (Matthew: They say) live in prosperity Matthew: Now it’s not perfect here, because we all make mistakes Nick: But we still try everything and give life all it takes And no matter what we face (Gazelle: We face, no matter what we face) We’ll still make it through… Beat Drop: Jeremy Lawrence and Johnny Johnson: OKAY! (Polar: Check it out!) Chorus (Fourscore and T.A.N.G., feat. Gazelle): Yeah, Zootopia You’re showing me all over again Zootopia What it truly means to be a friend Zootopia The sensations just never end Zootopia (Matthew: You're showing me) What it truly means to be a friend Transition: Kovu: Yeah, watch this! Classified, Johnny, and Shining: 1, 2, 3, Fourscore! (Polar: WHOO!) Verse 2 (Fourscore): Shining: Welcome to the place that you will never forget You’ll keep on finding yourself lost, but with no regrets Kovu: Because we’re just hustling to reach our destinies We know what our dreams are, we’re just making them realities Johnny Johnson: And I think that that we would all agree (Classified: Agree, that we'd all agree) Gazelle: There’s no place we’d rather be (Polar: Check it out!) Chorus (Fourscore and T.A.N.G., feat. Gazelle): Yeah, Zootopia You’re showing me all over again Zootopia What it truly means to be a friend Zootopia The sensations just never end Zootopia (Matthew: You're showing me) What it truly means to be a friend Bridge (Gazelle and Jeremy Lawrence): Life is a journey A battle we must fight But we’re still pressing on Until we make it into the light And even in the darkest nights (Kovu and Kiara: Darkest nights, in the darkest nights) We’ll still make it through alright Chorus (Fourscore, T.A.N.G, and Gazelle, feat. Jeremy Lawrence): (Polar: Check it out!) Yeah, Zootopia You’re showing me all over again Zootopia (Jeremy: Uh, huh. Uh, huh.) What it truly means to be a friend (Gazelle: You've been such a friend) Zootopia The sensations just never end (Jeremy: No, they never end, because...) Zootopia (Matthew: You're showing me) What it truly means to be a friend Outro: Bearen: Hey, there's no place like home. (Jeremy: Tell me about it, my friend!) Nick: Yeah, you keep showing me… Kiara: Zootopia! Trivia *This is the first Phase Awesomeness song to feature Gazelle. She continues to star alongside the T.A.N.G. and Fourscore, sometimes with Matthew Micahs in future P.A. songs, the most notable being "One In A Million". *This marks the debut of the Fourscore (plus 1) as a quintet in P.A. songs. This is also the second time Jeremy Lawrence appears. *This is the second time since "Atypical" that the T.A.N.G. trio have had a leading role, but with a supporting group singing alongside them. *This is also the second time Nick, Bearen, and Kiara don't have rapping roles, just singing ones, since "Second Home Sweet Home". *This is the third Phase Awesomeness song to be dedicated to Zootopia. Category:Songs Category:Zootopia spoofs Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Phase Awesomeness Classics Category:Phase Awesomeness: Additional Songs